Bunnies and Muses
by ChidorixCixBritannia
Summary: Here, plot bunnies and random muses shall run amok. Numerous pairings shall ensue. *Mainly going to be drabbles, one-shots, and songfics.* Rated M, warnings inside.
1. Body Wash

**Captain here~!**

**This is a place for little bunnies to live; drabbles and oneshots will probably be most of what I write.**

**There will be numerous pairings. Notice: fluff, swearing, suggestive themes/sex, yaoi/slash/boyxboy love, genderbending, violence, and other things shall ensue. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that. **

* * *

Romano is the kind of person that uses liquid body soap. It's a nice cinnamon-vanilla scent... And it drives Spain crazy.

Every time they take a shower together, (which is usually spent more getting dirty than getting clean, if you know what I mean), Spain has to endure the enticing scent while Romano rubs the thick, white soap all over his body.

And it reminds the Spaniard just a little bit too much of other white substances all over Romano's body.

Antonio, around this time, usually slams Romano against the wall right underneath the shower head, to protests such as "Fuck, that's freezing, bastard!" before the little Italian is just a little too preoccupied to care much about the contrast of the cold tile on his back to the warm water and body in front of him.

* * *

**If you have any ideas or anything for future chapters, feel free to review. I'm not saying I will take all requests, but I'd appreciate your opinion. Any constructive criticism? Feel free to write that as well.**

**Flamers are kindly told to take their opinions and shove'em where the sun don't shine.**

**-Captain**


	2. Calluses

Their hands are somewhat similar, yet completely different.

The albino's hands are large enough to almost completely envelope his own, not that the blonde's hands are small.

But both of their hands have calluses in the same places, on the tips of their fingers and the space where the thumb meets the rest of the hand. But each have formed for completely different reasons. Though they are both countries and they have both experienced war and pain, Gil's show far more than Matthew's.

The blond has his calluses from years of handling a hockey stick, and the albino from holding swords and knocking back arrows centuries past.

The Canadian can tell that the other doesn't like thinking of those times, and it shows in his eyes.

Sometimes he'll catch the other man staring at those hands he has come to love, as he loves the man they are attached to, and something dark will flash in those deep eyes, making the iridescent red flash the color of dark blood, for just a moment.

But then, that moment is over, and those eyes will look up at him, and the vibrant personality will come through again.

Sometimes, Matthew thinks to tell Gilbert that he'll listen, but he thinks the man already knows.

* * *

**Hope it was okay. :/**

**I haven't read or wrote very much PruCan, but this popped up and here we are.**

**-Captain**


	3. Catch

**Happy New Year, people! I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays.**

**Here is another Spamano... Beware of fluff.**

* * *

They're walking up the stairs after a long day of work gathering the vegetables from Spain's fields, and Romano trips up the stairs.

How someone manages to do something like that, Spain doesn't know, but he automatically reaches forward and grabs both sides of Romano's waist so he doesn't fall forward and hurt himself.

His hands have landed on an exposed patch of skin, and he feels the muscles tense slightly under his fingers.

He rubs his fingers lightly before letting go, not saying a word, because he knows that the Italian is tired and irritable, and poking fun right now is only going to make the smaller man angry, and then he won't let him pull him close right before they fall asleep.

They trudge up the rest of the stairs, feet dragging, and stumble into the bedroom. Neither of them even bother to change into their pajamas, simply taking off the dirt-stained pants and too-hot shirts.

They lie down, and the Spaniard carefully scoots over until he is cradling the smaller man in his arms.

He hears a mumbled thank you, and he smiles because he knows that Romano only says it when he really means it, and he knows that he isn't just thanking him for catching him before he fell.

* * *

**SO CHEESY. I couldn't help myself :P**

**I really REALLY should be working on my Eragon fic, but inspiration always comes slowly to me... I should stop procrastinating about it, I know.**

***sigh* Off to work (continue procrastinating), then.**

**-Captain**


	4. Hair Clip

The day after she left to go back to her country, he finds one of her hair clips forgotten underneath the bed. She has tons of them, he knows, and won't miss one. She's always leaving things behind in his room.

Feliciana don't even keep up the pretense of sleeping in "her" room anymore; it's his room she drops her bag, his room she sleeps in. Really, it's "their" room by now. A smile creeps upon his face as he shakes his head resignedly.

He stands from his crouched position and walks over to the dresser, where the top two drawers are hers. He flexes the clip in his hands, opening is as far as it goes and then releasing it. As he does so, the thought of her fruity scented hair pops into his head.

He lifts the clip to eye level, cheeks reddening, and sniffs the curved prongs. Her fragrant cantaloupe shampoo is faintly clinging to the plastic.

He quickly draws it back from his nose and opens a drawer, dropping it in, closing it quickly, and turning away. Though he knows it's irrational and illogical, he feels like someone is watching him act like a lovestruck school boy.

* * *

**Kudos to anyone who caught the GerIta.**

**-Captain**


End file.
